One way or another
by IALB123
Summary: Aria's now has a new step sister that will be included in A's game. Love interest for Emily. Crazy Paige. Please be gentle. This is my first story. The beginning might not be so good but I promise it will get better. Please let me know what you guys think and suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Sarah", I stirred as I heard my mom's attempt to wake me up. "come on sweety. It's time to wake up. You don't want to be late on the first day at your new school". I sigh inwardly at my lack of sleep the night before due to unpacking boxes. We recently moved to Rosewood.

I slowly sit up on my elbows and my eyes wander around the half empty room. My brows furrow in thought. My step sister, Aria used to be friends with the girl that first lived here. I feel a little suffocated in this new house. It's different. And now everything else changed. Last night I heard Aria fight with her dad. _"I can't believe you're so insensitive dad_. _Alison was my friend. She's dead. Why the hell did we move into her house?" _

"_Don't be so upset Aria. We have a bigger family now. I got a good deal from Jason when I offered to buy it". _I practically zoned out at that part.

While brushing my teeth lazily, I hear my phone ringing_. _ I walk toward my nightstand thinking it's probably just my dad wishing me luck on my first day of new torture. It's a text: _**Welcome to the game. Hope you can keep up. You'll be hearing from me**_

_**-A**_

Frowning at the strange text, I just decide to ignore it. It's probably just Aria messing with me. She doesn't exactly like the idea that her dad re married. I don't exactly blame her. It all happened so fast_. _I get pulled out of my thoughts as my mom softly knocks on my bedroom door. I look at her through my mirror as I busy myself with make- up. She just stares at me without saying a word. I furrow my brows a little and turn my head slightly to look at her. "What's up mom?". She gives me a smile and speaks softly, "you look beautiful sweetheart" I look down at my white dress and look up to smile at her. "Thanks mom". She looks at me silently before adding, "You have to be ready in ten minutes". I nod and watch her walk away. My mom, Esme' Grey.._"no Montgomary now " _ is the new art teacher at Rosewood high. Apparently Aria's mom is also a teacher. They will be working together.

I grab my bag and walk out of my room. I cringe as I bump into Aria who was also on her way out. I cautiously smile at her, "Hi". "hey", she said back with a small smile and turn to walk downstairs. I follow after 10 seconds. Her dad and my mom are waiting for us as we approach them. Bryant smiles as he looks back and forth between me and Aria. "So, are you girls ready? We should probably get going" He looks down at his watch and I just nod, following my mom. She'll be taking us to school today. While walking toward the car, I remember the odd text I received. "Hey, Aria. Did you maybe send me a text this morning?". She furrows her brows and slowly shakes her head. "uh no, I didn't. Why?" I just shake my head and keep on walking. "No reason. Probably just someone messing with me"

**Aria's POV.**

I wave goodbye to Rene' as I watch her drive away from school. She's pretty nice. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to the fact that my dad married a woman he's only known for 5 months. Sarah doesn't talk much. It's strange considering the fact that her mom talks a lot. Sometimes too much. I'm just glad my mom also gets along with Rene'. I have enough drama to deal with. I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Hannah yelling my name. She's accompanied by Spencer and Emily. I smile as I approach my absolute best friends in the world. "Soooo", Hannah begins, "Where's your sister from another Mister?" I suddenly remember Sarah and look around to find her when I realize she's already gone. I was supposed to show her around. Guess she doesn't like me. "Uhm, well it looks like she's gone." I shrug. "she's very shy. Keeps to herself most of the time. I think we spoke two sentences in two weeks"

A hint of disappointment spreads across their faces. "well, we'll probs see her at lunch", Spencer adds. "How was your summer?"

**Sarahs POV.**

I found myself at my locker. I practically ditched Aria. I don't feel like talking to people right now. And I heard she has a bunch of bubbly friends. I saw a bold man with gray hair and big glasses approach me. "Sarah Grey?". I look up at him and smile. _"god, he has a big nose". _He smiles kindly and shows me toward his office. He gestures for me to sit down. "So, miss Grey", he says as he opens my file. "Do you have any questions about anything? I hope Aria is decent enough to help you with things?" _'why did he just sound so bitter while talking about Aria?'_

I just nod, wanting to get out of here. "Well good. I don't have any complaints from your old school. So welcome to Rosewood high. Hope you enjoy your stay and if you have any problems here you can come to me" I smile and stand up. "Thank you Mr Bailey". I quickly turn and walk out of the office with a confused look on my face. He seemed so certain that I was going to have problems. I feel my phone vibrating in my hand as I receive another text saying:

_**It's not him or anyone else you should be worried about sweetheart. Meet your worst nightmare. The perks of marrying into the Montgomary family. There's no need to ask Aria who I am. They never tell the truth. Enjoy your stay. And watch your back.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**-A**_

I frown as I look down at my phone. _'did this asshole seriously just threaten me?'_

Suddenly I feel someone bumping into me and I fall to the ground. I quickly stand up as I meet mesmerizing brown eyes that looked slightly concerned. "oh my god I am so sorry. A beautiful girl with long brown hair and tanned skin stood before me, bombarding me with apologies. "uhm, it's fine". _'stop staring at her Sarah_

**Emily's POV.**

I couldn't find words to speak further as this girl stares into my eyes. I'm not complaining. She's so beautiful. _'It should be illegal for someone to be so perfect'. _"Are you sure you're okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I walked."

"It's okay" She said with a shy smile on her face. She looks me over and slowly turns to walk away. I am dumbstruck. I can't speak. I watch her as she walks into the bathroom.

I'm quickly snapped out of my reverie as I feel Spencer's arm around my shoulders. "Who were you just talking to Em?" I look toward her and shrug. "I have no idea. Never seen her before"

I see Spencer deep in thought and her eyes suddenly widen as if a light bulb went off. "Do you think It's Aria's step sister?" I open my mouth to say something but close it as I hear Aria beside us. "What about me?" Spencer looked at Aria and said, "Em bumped into this girl. We were just wondering who she is because I think Emily's cheeks are way too red for her skin color". My eyes widen and I playfully push Spencer. "Where is she now?" Aria asked and I pointed toward the bathroom. Hannah caught up and we all went into the girl's bathroom.

'_omg there she is'_. She was washing her hands and fixing her hair when Aria suddenly spoke to her. "Hey", she approaches. The girl looks at her and smiles. _'omg look at her smile. Those lips'. _I snap out of it as I hear her speak. "Oh, hey Aria". Aria turned toward us. "Guys this is my step sister, Sarah" Hannah is the first to speak up. "hey" she extends her hand. "I'm Hannah and I absolutely love you dress" Spencer waves and gives me a mocking look."Nes, this is Hannah. Don't be too freaked out by her fashion obsession". She looks to Spencer. "This is Spencer. She's kind of the brainiac in this circle of friends." I see Aria looking at me and suddenly feel nervous. "This is Emily". I see Aria smile as if she's mocking me. "Probably the hottest gay person in Rosewood". My eyes widen as I realized what she had said. "Aria!". Spencer and Hannah just giggle and the girl stares at me as if in thought. _'I wonder what she thinks of me'_. She smiles half shy and says hi to us all. "It's nice to meet all of Aria's friends".

I look down at the ground because if I keep staring at her I might fade away on a cloud. "You should totally join us at lunch. We would like to get to know you better", Hannah said with an enthusiastic smile. "You can be my new fashion buddy". We all roll our eyes and look at her, awaiting her answer. "Yeah, that's fine. I mean, if Aria is ok with it. I don't know if we're getting along or not". Aria slaps her arm playfully before she speaks. "I would also like to get to know you better, seeing as you never talk. So you should join us".

**Sarah's POV**

I watch them intently. I've never met people this close to each other. They look at me for response and I find myself staring at Emily. I snap out of it and clear my throat. "Yeah, totes, I will see you guys there". They nod and walk out of the bathroom and Aria stays behind. "I should show you where everything is. We have most of the same classes. Except art." She smiles and I nod. "Thanks, I appreciate it. We continue our day back and forth between classes until it's finally time for lunch.

I walk around, looking for Aria's table as I hear some jock whistle at me. "Looking good m'lady" I just roll my eyes and keep on walking until I see Aria waving her hand in the air, signaling for me to come sit down. I approach them with a shy smile _'why am I suddenly so nervous'. _

"So, how was art?" Aria said, trying to make small talk. "It was fine. We didn't really do much. Except being entertained by the teacher's choice of style. She dresses like a rainbow. And her socks don't match color." The girls laugh at my statement and I feel a blush creep on my face as I realize I was sitting next to Emily. _'wow, she smells so good. I want to burry my face in her hair. Omg what am I doing. I hardly know her'_

"I saw those stupid jocks whistle at you. Just a friendly warning. Don't go there. They are all a bunch of assholes", Hannah said rolling her eyes at the mention of them. I make a disgusted face and reply, "don't worry. They're not exactly my type". I can feel Emily staring at me but it might be wishful thinking. "Then what exactly is your type?" Spencer asked. But before I could answer someone approached us. It was a tall guy with slight long hair and an in love look on his face. I saw him walking around the table to place a kiss on Hannah's cheek. Guess that's her boyfriend.

"Uhm, Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Caleb. Caleb this is Aria's sister." He smiles kindly and we shake hands. "I'm surprised to see you haven't run away already. These girls are quite something" Hannah slapped him hard on his arms and the other girls just laughed. "No, I don't know them that well. Yet." I look at Emily with a very strange smile on my face and quickly look away as I realize that I probably creeped her out. _'wait, is she blushing?' _.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?", Aria jumped in. "uh, what party?"

"It's just kind of a back to school party" Emily said.

"You should come. It's going to be fun. And it will be a great way for you to meet people". Hannah chimed in.

I looked at Aria. "yeah, I mean. Sounds like fun. What are we going to tell our parents though?"

"They won't be home tonight. They also have sort of a back to school dinner at the college my dad is teaching at. So we can sneak out. We'll give Mike some pizza and 20 dollars to keep his mouth shut then we're good to go." Aria said confidently.

I grin and nod while taking a sip of my water. "sure. Guess we're going to a party"

At home, rummaging through my closet to find something to wear, I hear talking and laughing downstairs. The girls and Caleb are probably here. The party is in an hour. Our parents already left. I put on some clothes and do my make-up. Aria knocks on the door and I smile. "Sorry, I'm almost ready. Couldn't find something to wear." She nods in understanding. "You don't have to dress to impress. Oooor if you have someone to impress..?" she asks with a questionable look on her face.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"It's so creepy that they're living in Ali's house now". Hannah said as she shivers from cold. Caleb throws his jacket around her shoulders. "Does Sarah know about all of it?"

Hannah just shrugs.

"Just don't mention it right away. We don't want to freak her out. She just got here" Emily said defensively.

"Wow Em. Defensive much?" Spencer asked.

Emily just frowned and looked up the stairs to see if Aria and Sarah are coming.

"I think someone experienced love at first sight" Toby said with a smug grin and everyone laughed.

"Whatever" Emily simply said as she looked down at the ground as if in thought.

"Come on Em. We see the way you act around her. It's nothing to be ashamed of. She is in fact very hot" Hannah said.

"I don't think a girl that looks like that can be gay" Caleb said and Hannah just slapped him…

Upstairs…..

I shrug at Aria's attempt to find out if I have my eye on someone. They still don't know I'm gay. Suddenly my phone vibrates on my bedside table while on charge. I walk over and open the text I received.

_**See you at the party. –A**_

I frown deeply at the person who keeps texting me this weird things. Aria noticed my frown and poked my arm to get my attention. "You okay? Who was that?"

I shrug. "It's some person that keeps texting me this weird stuff. It always says A at the end of it"

Aria froze and her eyes widen. "Aria, everything okay?"

She stutters. "I .. will you excuse me? Uhm..We'll wait for you downstairs"

I nod with a frown and she excused my room in a rush.

She ran downstairs. "Guys". She looked between her friends that were happily talking and laughing. "We have a problem"

"What is it Aria?" Spencer asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"It's A" Aria said.

The others rolled their eyes as they are used to A's threats.

"What did that bitch command you to do now?" Hannah said irritably.

"A is texting Sarah".

Everyone stood there with a shocked look on their faces.

"What does he say to her?" Caleb asked.

Aria shrugged and buried her fingers in her hair. "I don't know. What am I going to do now? What the hell does he want with her?"

Hannah spoke up. "Let's not jump to conclusions here. People know about A threatening us. It's probably just Noel Kahn and his friends thinking they're funny by messing with her. If she really had to deal with A she'd be running for the hills by now".

Aria sighed. "you're probably right. I just want this all to stop"

"we all do" Emily said with a sigh.

I walked down the stairs to find concerned looking people. "You guys okay?"

Spencer nodded with a smile, "you ready to go?"

"yeah" I nodded and looked at Emily. She looked so beautiful. Those jeans she was wearing literally almost made my own pants fall of and I had to fight the urge to throw her over my shoulder and run away with her so we could live happily ever after. I saw she was looking at me too. Because right at that moment when our eyes met, I knew there was more than just chemistry. I couldn't describe it yet. But I intend on finding out.

Once we arrived at the party, I took a deep breath because I was about to get lost in a crowd of people I don't know. I'm not exactly a people person. But I find myself wanting to go anywhere as long as Emily is there. Hannah and Caleb was walking in front of us seemingly enthusiastic about the party. The others looked bored already. I feel my purse vibrating and took out my phone to read the text:

_**Please call me. We need to talk. How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? It was a dumb mistake and I regret it. I regret loosing you.**_

_**-Rebecca.**_

I roll my eyes at the text my ex girlfriend sent me. I can't believe I was so heartbroken a few months ago. Now she just irritates me.

"Is that person bothering you again?" Aria asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

I shake my head and smile at her. "nah, just an ex. Why do you seem so worried?"

I can't put my finger on this. Something is going on here and It's bugging me to not know what it is. Especially when it started to become my problem too. I need to remind myself to talk to Aria about this. For now I won't worry about it because it doesn't seem serious to me.

"I just want you to feel welcome and comfortable here." Aria said and I could tell she was lying about something. Emily and Spencer was extremely quiet.

"No matter where you are, people will always find a way to ruin your life. It's up to you how you deal with it". I don't know why but somehow I felt like they needed to hear that. I can feel everything they feel.

"yeah, I guess" Spencer said. "But let's not get depressed tonight. We're here to have some fun.

I smiled and saw Hannah and Caleb coming toward us with red solo cups full of beer. "Here you go" Caleb said, handing us each a cup. Emily raised her glass toward me. "cheers" she smiled and I couldn't help but blush a little.. I got distracted at my fascination toward Emily as everyone chimed in, raising their red cups "Cheers". The rest of the night went by quite smoothly as we enjoyed conversation and I was introduced to some interesting people.

I was well under the influence by now. But I can at least hold my composure. When I returned from the bathroom, I went outside to look for Aria and the other girls. When my eyes wandered, it instantly froze on Emily sitting alone at the bonfire, looking down at her cup in deep thought. I took a deep breath and straightened my clothes as I approach her. I quietly sit down next to her, admiring the brightness of the stars. I can feel her staring at me and I turn my head to look at her. "Hey". I smiled and she smiled back as she spoke softly "hi there. You having a good time?" I nod. "surprisingly yes. I'm not exactly a people person. But something just told me I should come. I'm not disappointed. I'm just waiting for the highlight of the night"

She gave me a questionable look with a smile on her face. "what do you mean?"

"Well. It's like a wish. Some sort of satisfaction that you think you might get when coming to these things" I suddenly stare into her eyes and speak in a whisper, "like…kissing someone" She just stared at me in wonder and I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her and somehow I can sense she's feeling the same way. _'should I make the first move?'_, I asked myself as we just stared at each other. I can feel our bodies getting closer as we both seemed to be pushed forward by an unseen force. Our lips almost met as we got interrupted by a tall girl, looking quite strong. I think I see a hint of jealousy and possessiveness in her eyes.

"Emily" The girl spoke. Her tongue slightly slurring, indicating she was drunk.

Emily, looking a little irritated but trying to hide it gave the girl a faint smile as she greeted her back. "Oh, hi Paige".

"Who's your friend?" Paige asked as she looked me over. I officially feel creeped out.

"Uhm, this is Sarah. She's Aria's step sister" Emily introduced us.

The girl looked at me oddly. "So you're the new girl everyone keeps talking about". She extended her hand and gave me a challenging look. "Nice to meet you Sarah". I shook her hand and stood up.

"Uh, I'm gonna go find Aria". I gave Emily one last look and walked into the crowd.

**Emily's POV.**

I feel the disappointment flooding my body as Paige interrupted my moment with Sarah. When she looked at me before walking away I knew right then and there I was in love with this girl. It never happened to me before. That love at first sight everyone keeps talking about. I think I can finally stop arguing and agree with them. This is an amazing feeling. But I can't help to feel a little guilty when I think of Maya. I loved her. But it took a while for me to love her as deeply as I did. With Sarah, everything feels different and rushed. But in a good way. I don't know what I did with Paige. Maybe she was a rebound. But nothing with her felt right. And she could just never understand. She scares me sometimes.

I get snapped out of my thoughts as Paige sat down. Her body slightly falling into me as she couldn't sit properly due to the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"How are ya Em?" She nudged my shoulder.

I gave her a faint smile and shrugged. "I'm fine thanks. This party is just a little boring. It looks like Noel Kahn isn't in the game anymore".

"aah noo. This is fun. You need to lighten up beautiful" Paige threw her arms around my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. And the thought of Sarah's arms around me made me smile slightly.

"Yeah. Probably"

Suddenly Paige pulled me up. "Let's go dance. I wanna see that sexy ass of you moving"

I yank my arm away from Paige's grip and politely declined her inappropriate offer.

"ah cmon Em. Don't be such a party pooper" she once again jerked my arm and I fell to the ground.

I quickly got up and brushed the dust off of my clothes and sigh loudly as I see my beer spilled all over my chest. "Paige, you need to take it easy"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the girls approaching me. Finally I heard the voice that seemed to become my favorite thing to hear in a matter of a day's time. "Hey Em. We're heading home…." She stopped talking mid sentence as she saw my ruined shirt. A frown creeped above her brows and I can see her getting angry but shrugging it off. Instead all of the girls including Caleb and Toby came to stand beside me. Sarah just stood there staring at Paige as if she's trying to figure out what kind of evil she is brewing.

"Goodnight Paige" I said and started walking. Hannah and Spencer linked their arms with mine and we walked away without looking back at Paige.

"I swear that girl creeps me out" Hannah said with a shiver as she leaned into Caleb.

**Sarah's POV.**

I walked in silence toward the car while the others talked about how creepy Paige is and I get even more disturbed when I heard that Emily used to date her. I see Toby silently walking beside me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Did you have fun?"

"Yes" He laughed a little. "It was nice doing something fun. Especially with Spencer. She needed it. They all did. I think they forgot how to have fun".

"Is it because if Allison?" I asked, not sure if I overstepped the boundaries.

He nodded. "They were close. Allison was the one that brought them together. But it's a real long story. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough".

And with that Toby disappeared and went back to Spencer's side. He smiled at me as he opened the car door for his girlfriend. Me and Aria are riding with Hannah and Caleb. Emily is riding with Spencer and Toby.

The ride home was silent until Aria caught my attention by nudging me. "Did you have fun?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "yeah, thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it"

She just smiled and leaned into the window, looking tired.

We finally arrived home and everyone decided to stay for coffee seeing as it was still early. We had to be home before our parents were back. Mike was passed out on the couch with a video game console resting in his hand.

We were all sat at the dining room table while waiting for the coffee Spencer and Aria are making. Emily sat across from me. Caleb and Toby were talking about cars and Hannah came to sit closer to me and Emily because she didn't understand boy talk.

"I didn't see Mona at the party" Hannah said confused.

"She's not welcomed anywhere lately". Emily said irritated at the mention of Mona's name.

"So, Sarah. See any interesting guys you would like to hook up with?". Hannah asked.

I thought that maybe I should tell them I was gay. But it didn't really seem important yet so I decided to keep quiet for now. I like watching Emily in secret.

"Uh, no..not really" I said and smiled as Spencer and Aria walks in with our coffee.

"Thanks" I say as Aria hands me a cup.

"Noel Kahn seemed to be into you". Spencer said as she sipped her coffee.

"OMG ewh. He's dating Jenna anyway. Stay away from him. He's a creep". Emily said with disgust and scoffed in her chair. The other girls looked questionably at her and turn their attention toward the boys instead.

I just laughed and shook my head. "No believe me, he's not my type". I sip my coffee quietly and feel Emily's eyes on me. I try not to look at her because I feel a little bit of tension between us ever since that weird girl approached us at the bonfire.

We finished up the night and everyone made their way home. I didn't get to say goodnight because I was upstairs changing into my pajamas. I jump on my bed and yawn, feeling exhausted. Aria walked passed my bedroom and wished me a goodnight sleep before making it to her own room.

The next day at school was quiet. Classes went slowly. I didn't really pay attention. I tried not to think because everytime I think I find Emily running through my thoughts.

By lunch time, I walked toward Aria and her friends when suddenly I was stopped by a handsome looking guy with dark hair. He's probably every girl's dream. Aria and the others were standing nearby, watching us.

"Hey there beautiful" the boy addressed me with a confident smile on his face.

'_great. Now I have to deal with a horny teenage boy who thinks he can get every girl he desires. Sorry to disappoint brother'_

"Can I help you with something?" I asked a little irritated.

"I saw you at my party last night. And I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?"

"no", I simply said.

I can see his ego being crushed by the look he has on his face.

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm hot, you're hot. Everyone ships that".

"Listen..Noel..or whatever your name is. I'd rather see you go down with the titanic and I'd be laying on the beach watching with a cocktail in my hand". I could hear people laughing and I turned to walk away but he stops me again.

"What is your problem?" he asked

"You are" I said with a hint of anger.

"Why?" he crossed his arms as he awaits my answer.

"Honestly, you're just not my type".

He huffs and says, "What about me is not your type?"

I step into his personal space and look him straight in the eye. "Your dick".

I could hear people laughing as I approached Aria and the others. "hey", Aria said with a proud smile on her lips and a questionable look in her eyes.

"hi", I sat down and took a big gulp of water. Emily was looking at me as if she wanted to find something.

"So you don't like the D?" Caleb asks

I scoff a little in my seat, unsure of what to say. "uh..yeah.."

I can feel all of their eyes on me now and everyone just grinned. Emily stared at her fingers.

"I knew it!" Hannah slammed her hands on the table as her grin widened.

"Hannah" Spencer warned her.

"What? I'm just saying"

My eyes wander to Emily and I find she was staring at me. I smile softly as I look into her kind eyes. I think they noticed but at this time I don't really care because I was already lost.

The rest of the week passed by quite smoothly. I learned a few things. Especially about the people. There's still something odd about the atmosphere surrounding Aria and her friends. They are really intense. I haven't received a text from A again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once we arrived at the party, I took a deep breath because I was about to get lost in a crowd of people I don't know. I'm not exactly a people person. But I find myself wanting to go anywhere as long as Emily is there. Hannah and Caleb were walking in front of us seemingly enthusiastic about the party. The others looked bored already.

I smiled as I saw Hannah and Caleb coming toward us with red solo cups full of beer.

"Here you go" Caleb said, handing us each a cup. Emily raised her glass toward me. "Cheers" she smiled and I couldn't help but blush a little.. I got distracted at my fascination toward Emily as everyone chimed in raising their red cups "Cheers".

The rest of the night went by quite smoothly as we enjoyed conversation and I was introduced to some interesting people.

I was well under the influence by now. But I can at least hold my composure. When I returned from the bathroom, I went outside to look for Aria and the other girls.

When my eyes wandered, it instantly froze on Emily sitting alone at the bonfire, looking down at her cup in deep thought. I took a deep breath and straightened my clothes as I approach her.

I quietly sit down next to her, admiring the brightness of the stars. I can feel her staring at me and I turn my head to look at her.

"Hey". I smiled and she smiled back as she spoke softly "hi there. You having a good time?"

I nod. "Surprisingly yes. I'm not exactly a people person. But something just told me I should come. I'm not disappointed. I'm just waiting for the highlight of the night"

She gave me a questionable look with a smile on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well. It's like a wish. Some sort of satisfaction that you think you might get when coming to these things"

I suddenly stare into her eyes and speak in a whisper, "like…kissing someone"

She just stared at me in wonder and I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her and somehow I can sense she's feeling the same way. _'Should I make the first move? No its too early'_, I asked myself as we just stared at each other.

I can feel our bodies getting closer as we both seemed to be pushed forward by an unseen force. Our lips almost met when we got interrupted by a tall girl, looking quite strong. I think I see a hint of jealousy and possessiveness in her eyes.

"Emily" The girl spoke. Her tongue slightly slurring, indicating she was drunk.

Emily, looking a little irritated but trying to hide it gave the girl a faint smile as she greeted her back. "Oh hi Paige".

"Who's your friend?" Paige asked as she looked me over. I officially feel creeped out.

"Uhm, this is Sarah. She's Aria's step sister" Emily introduced us.

The girl looked at me oddly. "So you're the new girl everyone keeps talking about".

She extended her hand and gave me a challenging look. "Nice to meet you Sarah" she said as we shook hands.

"Uh, I'm gonna go find Aria". I gave Emily one last look and walked into the crowd.

**Emily's POV.**

I feel the disappointment flooding my body as Paige interrupted my moment with Sarah. When she looked at me before walking away I knew right then and there I was in love with this girl. It never happened to me before. That love at first sight everyone keeps talking about. I think I can finally stop arguing and agree with them. This is an amazing feeling. But I can't help to feel a little guilty when I think of Maya. I loved her. But it took a while for me to love her as deeply as I did. With Sarah, everything feels different and rushed but in a good way. I don't know what I did with Paige. Maybe she was a rebound. But nothing with her felt right. And she could just never understand. She scares me sometimes.

I get snapped out of my thoughts as Paige sat down. Her body slightly falling into me as she couldn't sit properly due to the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"How are ya Em?" She nudged my shoulder.

I gave her a faint smile and shrugged. "I'm fine thanks. This party is just a little boring. It looks like Noel Kahn isn't in the game anymore".

"aah noo. This is fun. You need to lighten up beautiful" Paige threw her arms around my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah probably"

Suddenly Paige pulled me up. "Let's go dance. I wanna see that sexy ass of you moving"

I yank my arm away from Paige's grip and politely declined her inappropriate offer.

"ah cmon Em. Don't be such a party pooper" she once again jerked my arm and I fell to the ground.

I quickly got up and brushed the dust off of my clothes and sigh loudly as I see my beer spilled all over my chest. "Paige, you need to take it easy"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the girls approaching me. Finally I heard the voice that seemed to become my favorite thing to hear in a matter of a day's time. "Hey Em. We're heading home…." She stopped talking mid sentence as she saw my ruined shirt. A frown creeped above her brows as she looked between me and Paige.

All of the girls including Caleb and Toby came to stand beside me. Sarah just stood there staring at Paige as if she's trying to figure out what kind of evil she is brewing.

"Goodnight Paige" I said and started walking. Hannah and Spencer linked their arms with mine and we walked away without looking back at Paige.

"I swear that girl creeps me out" Hannah said with a shiver as she leaned into Caleb.

**Sarah's POV.**

I walked in silence toward the car while the others talked about how creepy Paige is and I get even more disturbed when I heard that Emily used to date her. I see Toby silently walking beside me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Did you have fun?"

"Yes" He laughed a little. "It was nice doing something fun. Especially with Spencer. She needed it. They all did. I think they forgot how to have fun".

"Is it because if Allison?" I asked, not sure if I overstepped the boundaries.

He nodded. "They were close. Allison was the one that brought them together. But it's a real long story. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough".

And with that Toby disappeared and went back to Spencer's side. He smiled at me as he opened the car door for his girlfriend.

Me and Aria are riding with Hannah and Caleb. Emily is riding with Spencer and Toby.

The ride home was silent until Aria caught my attention by nudging me. "Did you have fun?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it"

She just smiled and leaned into the window, looking tired.

We finally arrived home and everyone decided to stay for coffee seeing as it was still early. We had to be home before our parents were back. Mike was passed out on the couch with a video game console resting in his hand.

We were all sat at the dining room table while waiting for the coffee Spencer and Aria are making. Emily sat across from me. Caleb and Toby were talking about cars and Hannah came to sit closer to me and Emily because she didn't understand boy talk.

"I didn't see Mona at the party" Hannah said confused.

"She's not welcomed anywhere lately". Emily said irritated at the mention of Mona's name.

"So, Sarah. See any interesting guys you would like to hook up with?". Hannah asked.

I thought that maybe I should tell them I was gay. But it didn't really seem important yet so I decided to keep quiet for now. I like watching Emily in secret.

"Uh, no..not really" I said and smiled as Spencer and Aria walks in with our coffee.

"Thanks" I say as Aria hands me a cup.

"Noel Kahn seemed to be into you". Spencer said as she sipped her coffee.

"OMG ewh. He's dating Jenna anyway. Stay away from him. He's a creep". Emily said with disgust and scoffed in her chair. The other girls looked questionably at her and turn their attention toward the boys instead.

I just laughed and shook my head. "No believe me, he's not my type". I sip my coffee quietly and feel Emily's eyes on me. I try not to look at her because I feel a little bit of tension between us ever since that weird girl approached us at the bonfire.

We finished up the night and everyone made their way home. I jump on my bed and yawn, feeling exhausted. Aria walked passed my bedroom and wished me a goodnight sleep before making it to her own room.

The next day at school was quiet. Classes went slowly. I didn't really pay attention. I tried not to think because everytime I think I find Emily running through my thoughts.

By lunch time, I walked toward Aria and her friends when suddenly I was stopped by a handsome looking guy with dark hair. He's probably every girl's dream. Aria and the others were standing nearby, watching us.

"Hey there beautiful" the boy addressed me with a confident smile on his face.

'_great. Now I have to deal with a horny teenage boy who thinks he can get every girl he desires. Sorry to disappoint brother'_

"Can I help you with something?" I asked a little irritated.

"I saw you at my party last night. And I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?"

"no", I simply said.

I can see his ego being crushed by the look he has on his face.

"Why not?" he asked.

"What is your problem?" he asked

"You are" I said with a hint of anger.

"Why?" he crossed his arms as he awaits my answer.

"Honestly, you're just not my type".

He huffs and says, "What about me is not your type?"

I step into his personal space and look him straight in the eye. "Your dick".

I could hear people laughing as I approached Aria and the others. "Hey", Aria said with a proud smile on her lips and a questionable look in her eyes.

"Hi", I sat down and took a big gulp of water.

I can feel all of their eyes on me now and everyone just grinned. Emily stared at her fingers.

"I knew it!" Hannah slammed her hands on the table as her grin widened.

"Hannah" Spencer warned her.

"What? I'm just saying"

The rest of the week passed by quite smoothly. I learned a few things. Especially about the people. There's still something odd about the atmosphere surrounding Aria and her friends. They are really intense. I haven't received a text from A again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys so I get that some of you are upset that I made Paige the bad guy. And to be honest. If you do not like it you shouldn't read it. This is a FANFICTION. I don't hate Paige at all. It just makes the story more interesting. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but there is no need to leave rude comments about it. I honestly don't care if you like it or not because I'm writing this for me. Don't be rude.


End file.
